


Comfort of Stars [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [19]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Avengers Mansion, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Star Gazing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony helps Steve take comfort in the constants in life.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Cap-Iron Man Fanworks, Greenie's Cap-IM 616 Bingo





	Comfort of Stars [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “Avengers V.1” [N3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  


**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
